vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollomon
Apollomon= Apollomon is a God Man Digimon type; whose name and design are taken from Apollo, the Greco-Roman god of the sun, light, medicine, masculina. Uno Truth and beauty of the Twelve Olympians, is a God Man Digimon that hides a high flame energy efficiency. This energy has a terrible ability to smelt all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained. |-|Flaremon= Although its regal mane and imposing manner may be intimidating at first glance, this strong-willed Beast Man Digimon will brave any hardship for the sake of its comrades. |-|Firamon= A Beast Digimon with the alias "Soaring Lion". It guards a certain ruins site located in the Digital World, and is also a caring leader-figure |-|Coronamon= A Beast Digimon born from the fusion of sun-watching data. It has an innocent personality due to its sense of justice being powerfully sincere. |-|Sunmon= A Lesser Digimon whose body has taken on the form of the Sun, and its head is like a flame. It has a bright personality and floats around in the air. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C Name: Coronamon | Firamon | Flaremon | Apollomon, "Sun God" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vaccine Attribute Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Mega-level Vaccine Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of the Olympos Xll Powers and Abilities: Sunmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Solar Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation. |-|Coronamon=All previous abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. |-|Firamon=All previous Abilities Amplified, Flight. |-|Flaremon=All previous abilities amplified, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Seisei no Houkou. |-|Apollomon=All previous Abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation (Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier strong enough to encase Shoutmon X7). Attack Potency: Wall level (Equal to Moonmon and scales to this) | Large Building level+ (Via scaling to Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be equal to the likes of other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Equal to Dianamon, on par with other members of Olympos XII and in turn comparable with members of the Royal Knights, members of which command the power to collapse the Digital World), Flaremon and Apollomon can Bypass Conventional Durability with Seisei no Houkou. Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champions) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon) | Immeasurable (Scales to the Royal Knights and other Olympos Xll.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be in the same league as Minervamon and Marsmon) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiverse level Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Decent as Sunmon | High as Coronamon | Extremely High Range: Several meters with melee attacks, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos XII, Apollomon is one of the most skilled and powerful combatants in the Digital World, being on par with the Royal Knights in terms of power and technique. He assaults foes with a barrage of physical blows and solar-powered projectiles that keep his enemies from gaining an advantage at any range, making it terribly difficult to gain any breathing room. He has also shown his cunning on occasion, nearly managing to rebel against Bagramon without his notice but was caught by the other Death Generals and turned into Apollomon Whispered. However, he's known to be incredibly prideful and confident in his abilities and won't cooperate with others he hasn't acknowledged. Coronamon is young, however is still a very talented fighter. Firamon and Flaremon are extremely skilled combatants. Weaknesses: Data Digimon and Water attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Sunmon *'Starlight:' Uses energy from the stars against the opponent. *'Frothy Spit:' Shoots out bubbles at the opponent, *'Rainbow Spit:' Spits out much stronger rainbow colored bubbles at the opponent. Coronamon *'Corona Flame:' By exhausting all of its physical strength, it fires a flaming shot at the opponent by concentrating the power of fire on its forehead. *'Corona-knuckle:' Fires continuous punches with its blazing fists through the power of fire. *'Petit Prominence:' Wrapping its whole body in flames, it defends itself or body slams. *'Small Breath: '''Unleash a small fireball and attack 1 zone. *'Holy Bolt: Fire a small ball of light and attack 1 zone. *'Gatling Punch: '''Unleash a hard fist punch to 1 zone. Hits twice. *'Grand Cross: 'Slash 1 zone with holy power and administer justice. (Not to be confused with Lucemon's Grand Cross). *'Holy Shoot: '''Cause an explosion in 1 zone with a small ball of light. '''Firamon *'Flame Dive:' Firamon flies up and catches fire, and then dives down on his opponents. *'Fira Claw:' Firamon's claw catches fire and he slashes his opponents. *'Fira Bomb:' Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. *'Sharp Claw: '''Slash 2 zones with long sharp claws. *'Raging Light: Lower resist light in 2 zones with the power of light. *'''Raging Flame: Lower resist fire in 2 zones with power of flame. *'Normal Bomb: '''Throw two small bombs and blow up 2 zones. '''Flaremon' *'Gurenjūouha/Crimson Beast King Wave:' Concentrates its flame into an energy wave resembling a lion. *'Kurenai Shishi no Mai/Crimson Lion Dance:' A combination of flaming punches and kicks. *'Seisei no Houkou/Refreshing Roar:' Roars to release a fiery shock wave that burns everything down, disintegrating the enemy's data. Verse equalization makes it so that it destroys the opponent's mind, body and soul at once. *'Blazing Power:' Raise Attack of allies in 3 zones with power of flame *'Giga Breath: '''Unleash a big fire ball and burn 2 zones. *'Celestial Cross: Slash 1 zone and administer the justice of light. *'''Celestial Hand: '''Attack 2 zones with a fist of holy power '''Apollomon *'Arrow of Apollo/Sun Punch Arrow:' Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. *'Phoebus Blow/Sunfire Punch/Foibos Blow:' Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. *'Solblaster/Sunball Blast:' Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies. *'Burst Counter: '''Give a countering effect to allies with flame in 3 zones. *'Fatal Hand: Attack 2 zones hard with holy fists. Hits twice. *'Fatal Cross: '''Slash 3 zones with strong holy power. *'Burst Breath: 'Unleash a bursting fireball burning 2 zones. Hits twice. *'Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Key: Sunmon | Coronamon | Firamon | Flaremon | Apollomon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Greek Gods Category:Olympos XII Category:Fire Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Space Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Guardians Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users